


安慰剂

by hoshipro



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshipro/pseuds/hoshipro
Summary: 安慰剂（pIacebo）是指没有药物治疗作用的片、丸、针剂。对长期服用某种药物引起不良后果的人具有替代和安慰作用。本身没有任何治疗作用。但因患者对医生信任、患者叫自我暗示以及对某种药物疗效的期望等而起到镇痛、镇蘸或缓解症状的作用。
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	安慰剂

李知勋早上睁开眼睛就看见权顺荣光裸的充满弹性的身体，背对着他，把毛衣往头上套。权顺荣的背面看起来是肉感而立体的——陷下去的腰窝里面盛的都是深凹的阴影，蝴蝶骨把脊梁夹成一道沟谷，绵延到他挺翘的臀部，上面还有李知勋昨晚留下的泛红的巴掌印。

“早安。”李知勋咕哝了一声。权顺荣整理着毛衣的下摆转过身，眼睛眯起来冲他笑。他的脸是亚洲人普遍会有的扁平的面庞，只有一点点鼻骨和眉峰，笑起来的时候生动感满溢出来，就像一幅漂亮的画。李知勋和着他笑一笑，权顺荣就走过来亲他脸庞，这好像就是他寻常表达爱意的方式：两只手肘往床沿一撑，然后凑上来吻他。

等整个诊室的灯暗下去的时候，房间里面也意外的陷进一种安全的温暖里。空间也被削减了，热融的暖气这样飘飘荡荡的挨挤着，反而叫他觉得呼吸困难。手机还亮着，上面是权顺荣发来的最后一条信息，缩略图上面就是一个框着“动画表情”的框，李知勋不用点开就知道。

权顺荣。假如现在叫他在脑海里构思这件事情，他就只能想到他们两个昨天点着蜡烛喝粥的场面。两个人同居的好几年似乎谁也没学会做饭，冰箱里噗噗簌簌盛着几样必备的小菜，一大罐可以当成零食来吃的泡菜，微波炉就能解冻的水饺，这样算是糊弄了一天起居。假如他工作的晚了，想要在街边小吃摊解决问题，权顺荣总会这样源源不断地发来信息，就好像他自己一个人在家里吃这些无异于垃圾食品的速食还要多此一举的担心他一样。点着蜡烛也是他无用的浪漫。李知勋能想到，就算是他不在家的时候，权顺荣也自己一个人点着香薰蜡烛，时常把自己烫到。

他看也不看的点开对话框：“好好吃饭吧。我马上回来。”

对于权顺荣，他想，他总是有这种过分的耐心。他甚至就这样看着屏幕上对方的回应一个一个字的跳出来，他挨个的读，像是在玩古代的拼字游戏。权顺荣的大概意思他没看两个字就明白过来，又回：“你先吃吧，我还要好一会儿呢。”

权顺荣那边又是好久。李知勋猜想他可能把自己先前吭哧吭哧打好的一大段字一个个的退格删除，然后一个很简单的字浮了出来。

“爱。”

打一整个“我爱你”会耗掉他太多急切想要表达的心情，但是一个单字后面还是倔强的跟着眯起眼睛样子的颜文字。权顺荣等不起时间，但是时间也消磨不了他。李知勋锁上诊所的门，没忍住又把这条消息翻出来看了几遍。

到家时确实不早了。李知勋顺路还去便利店买了啤酒和泡菜，以防家里这点可怜的库存都不够。回家才发现权顺荣枕着桌子睡着了，餐垫上放着一纸盒的炸鸡，冷透了的油花腻乎乎的浮了上来，看着就觉得胃里结成了石头。李知勋随手把这些东西推到一边，轻手轻脚的把纸袋里面新买的东西拿了出来，摆在权顺荣面前。他没有醒，脸颊上的软肉粘连着卫衣衣袖，又被他无意识溢出的唾液浸湿，更是黏糊糊的一片。李知勋用还沾着蒸汽凝结的水珠的啤酒易拉罐在他脸上贴了一下，就把他一个激灵地冰醒了。

“——知勋。”权顺荣另外一边袖子扯起来就去抹嘴角。“你怎么这么晚才回来。”

李知勋被他朦胧的睡眼逗笑了，也不嫌弃就捏住他的脸蛋。“不是跟你说过了吗？嗯？自己先吃不要等我了。”

“但是今天点了炸鸡啊。”权顺荣说，“而且你不是那时候正好出了诊所往回走了吗，我哪知道你还要——”他探头看看李知勋心虚藏在背后的啤酒罐，“——买你的凶器！”

“知道了，知道了。”李知勋拉开一罐讨好地放到他面前，“今天怎么还想着点炸鸡了？什么日子了？”

“不是什么日子。”权顺荣说，“怕你忘了明天是什么日子才点的——明天是什么日子你难道不记得了吗？——算了我猜你才不会记得，明天是我们同居3周年！”

“三周年？“李知勋调侃他，“之前的两年过了吗？”他其实知道，权顺荣没有那么喜欢惊喜。或者与其说是惊喜，他更加喜欢别人永远不要忘记他心中重要的事情。他生日之前他会反复问李知勋到底有没有给他买蛋糕，或是给他准备礼物，直到受不了李知勋玩笑式的暗示自己直接去翻他的订单，但那样子他实在不能说是不喜悦——恰恰相反。这段时间他工作确实太忙了，新搬迁的心理诊所恰好开在一所中学附近，细心的老师也总是带学生们过来辅导和咨询，这样的工作虽然不累也没那么负能量，可也是真的很费时间。他走过去重新摸摸他爱人开始昏昏欲睡的脑袋，问他，“那你想怎么庆祝呢权顺荣？”

权顺荣已经枕在胳膊上重新睡着了。

记录#1 2020.1.14  
高二 权纯永  
他们班主任带她来的 一直在哭

这种情况没有那么令人意外。李知勋每个礼拜总有空闲的时间腾出来给不远处街区的重点中学的学生做些心理辅导，久而久之也总结出些共性来：大多是些父母疏于爱护陪伴的孩子，学习好学习差都有。很多时候也只是需要一个说出真心话的地方，大部分一脸不情愿被老师带来，门一关上就开始哭，哭的天昏地暗心情也就好了。

权纯永也哭。她有一张不算是顶漂亮但让人怜惜的小脸，白白瘦瘦的平淡脸上却是一对猫一样的媚的眼睛。李知勋不能说这样的眼睛不好，但他确实对这种眼睛诱惑人的功夫抱有忌惮。但凡想起权顺荣塌下腰以后对他回转脑袋抛过来的眼色，这种信号就在他脑海中等同于他们两人的性交。看着这个女孩在他面前哭他浑身都起鸡皮疙瘩，就好像她是一个把李知勋本人暴露出来的光明掩体。

手机屏幕亮起来。李知勋用余光去瞥，显示的是权顺荣的短信。女孩抽抽噎噎也没有开口的意思，但也许痛哭一场是最好的选择。李知勋没有打开手机，也没有去看他的时间表。他想了想，去饮水机那里接了一杯水，放在女孩子的面前。

“给你。”长久没有开口让他的嗓子沙哑无比，他不自在的清了清嗓子，女孩子就仓皇的抬起头看他，眼睛雾蒙蒙的。李知勋决定把这个当作一个可以开始了的信号。

“有什么想要跟我说说的吗？”李知勋问她。他把钢笔在手里握好，悬停在这一页寥寥几行字的下方。

女孩子的腰背挺直了。李知勋说不清楚这种感觉，但是他亲眼看着权纯永就这样双手轻轻捂住小腹做出一个仿佛防御般的姿势来。她眼神投向桌面似乎又要哭出来，但是说的话夹杂着一点奇怪的自豪语气。

“我怀孕了。”她说，很满意一样的观察着李知勋的表情，“我怀孕了。”

我妈妈在外地工作，我一个人住在妈妈给我在学校附近租的房子里面。钟点工定时会来给她做饭和打扫卫生。这种感觉挺奇怪的，权纯永说，阿姨可能是从我妈那儿接到的指示，说尽量不要打扰到我之类的。我总感觉这个房子就像是一个酒店，到时间就会变干净，到时候就出现果腹的饭菜，味道也堪比大酒店的精致，可见这个阿姨从我妈那里能拿多少工资。

阿姨大概每个礼拜来打扫一次我的房间。她尽量会趁我不在家的时候打扫。我有一次特意把我房间门锁住了，让她必须在我在家的时候来打扫。桌面没放作业，弄得一团糟，最显眼的地方放了一本封面很露骨的色情杂志。阿姨过来整理的时候我自己忍不住就红着脸笑出声来了。但是她在自然不过的把书摆整齐，把零食残渣扫掉，然后把我的黄色杂志好好的收进抽屉里面。她离开的时候把房门轻轻一关，就好像没礼貌的那个人是我才对。

怀孕？你说怀孕的事儿？（她每次说都要把怀孕两个字着重）哦。是我今年交的男朋友。他也不是我第一个，有点倒霉。我明明算好安全的日子的。那个男孩子是高一的，挺乖的，学习很好。我们谈了恋爱以后他甚至都不敢亲我。后来我问他说，想不想跟我做。我们在床上都开始亲了才发现我家里没有避孕套。他呆呆的也不知道怎么办，我算了算日子觉得问题不大就说直接来吧。没想到这样就直接怀上了。

我这个月没有来例假。本来就一个月不来也没什么好奇怪的，但是我忍不住想不会真的中招了吧。我就跟他说了，他人还行，给我买了验孕棒，验出来就是两道杠。他一看就害怕了，说这件事太大了也没法处理，就把这事儿告诉他爸妈了。他爸妈来学校跟老师商量，他爸妈愿意拿钱让老师带我去流产。他们还说他们都会帮我保密的，这不是我的错，让我好好解决了重新回归生活。

李知勋冲着她微微点点头，手上的笔一直没停下来。权纯永讲到这儿就停下来了。李知勋一时间也不知道该说点什么。

“那你……决定好怎么办了吗？”

权纯永没回答。在李知勋等着她开口的空档，前台的姐姐在房门上轻敲一声表示这一次咨询时间快要到了。权纯永穿着校服的单薄身体被吓得一哆嗦，红晕立马爬满了她脸颊，就好像惊讶于刚刚口无遮拦的自己一样。她抚摸了一下自己尚且平坦的小腹，嘴巴微微张开的呆楞着，瞠目结舌的样子。

权纯永走了的时候顺手加了李知勋SNS，说是年轻人习惯的联系方式，她自己其实好久没有打过电话了。她走的时候眼睛还是红的像兔子一样，小小心心又想捂住小腹又怕别人看出来，手掌虚掩在身体前方。李知勋跟她说：”你好好考虑吧。“

李知勋今天准时下班。他把公文包整理好，一边按着手机一边往外走。前台的接待把他拦住，问他那小姑娘到底是怎么回事。

虽然保护病人的隐私是心理诊所的第一真理，他们诊所总会把疑难的疾病拿出来一同分享，好给咨询师提供治疗思路，或者找到最适合这个病例的咨询师。李知勋猜她刚刚肯定听了墙角，听见权纯永断断续续就没怎么停过的哭声觉得棘手。李知勋冲着她摇了摇头，说没什么的。接待小姐姐很不满意的缩回身体，李知勋忽然又问她：”纪念日买什么礼物比较好呀。“

年轻女孩给出的建议无非是首饰毛茸玩具这类的，甚至兴致勃勃把手机拿出来，把一个她加进购物车好久了的大玩偶给李知勋看。”……超大超软……女孩子肯定会喜欢啦……我也在等着降价就下单……“李知勋心里暗笑接待的小姐姐并不知道他的爱人是个跟他差不多大的男人，一定对这类玩意儿没什么兴趣，但是年轻女孩新做的闪亮美甲和手机屏幕在他眼前晃来晃去，他最后还是说：”那把链接发给我吧。“

回到家权顺荣今天在认真工作，桌面上摊开的全都是这次他们咖啡店新做的活动的传单。李知勋拿起一张仔细来看，大概就是学生半价之类的。权顺荣听见声音就软绵绵的转过头来看他，眼睛一下子笑得弯弯的。”回来啦？“

”嗯。“李知勋说，”晚上我们吃点什么？你饿了吗？“

”你想吃什么？“权顺荣仰着脸问他，表情很认真，就好像是真的在催他好好想一样。难道不就是那几个选择吗？李知勋记得冰箱里面还有速冻披萨，速冻水饺，拌面，随便拿出一样配上泡菜这顿晚餐又是这样过去了。

”……随便啊。“李知勋说，把公文包收好，”你想吃什么就吃什么。“

权顺荣看看他，嘴角有点无奈的提起来，”知道了，那可不可以点炸鸡，上次你回来晚了没有吃到。“李知勋点一点头，权顺荣就噔噔噔的跑出去在座机旁边打电话点餐。李知勋把白天的记录拿出来看，发现工作间隙自己有在本子边缘写“送什么礼物。”

“顺荣？”

“什么事？”

“纪念日……”李知勋说，“你想要什么呀。”

权顺荣又在无奈的笑着了。他想了想，坐下来。客厅里面灯光昏黄，流动着一点香薰的气味。

“就是……纪念日不是非得用来送礼物了啦……就是，我们都在一起这么久了，不用什么日子来纪念一下，好像很多东西会忘掉一样。”

他们沉默的坐了一会儿。李知勋先妥协，”那发个SNS宣布一下。“

“宣布什么呀？”

“宣布纪念日。”

他们在沙发里一起自拍了一张，发到李知勋的SNS上面。权顺荣是断然弄不懂这些东西的，看着李知勋发完他就亲亲李知勋的脸颊，心满意足的准备去洗澡。刚刚把浴袍运送进卫生间挂好，他又好像想起什么来似的跑出来：”知勋知勋，有谁点赞啦？“

李知勋嘴上催着他快去洗澡，说着就这么一会儿谁整天住在网上给别人点赞呢，不过手上还是打开软件刷新了一下，跳出来了一个孤零零的点赞。

李知勋眯起眼睛看。

权纯永。

记录#2 2020.1.21  
高二 权纯永  
不想流产

李知勋靠进椅背里面，微微仰起脸，手里面的笔杆一下一下无意识一样轻轻敲打着自己的下巴，好像在思考什么一样。权纯永像个乖乖小学生一样坐在他对面，大气也不敢出。他手上的档案袋里是她班主任前几天送过来权纯永的一些资料成绩单之类的。李知勋看见父亲的那一栏里面什么都没有填。

“这个？”他指了指那个空格。

他嘛，权纯永不屑的撇了撇嘴，我就没怎么看见过他。他偶尔给我们家打点钱，不过经常会忘记。无所谓，我妈妈挣得不少。但是我妈妈比一般的妈妈都要忙，经常一整月不回来在外地工作，雇了阿姨来照顾我，打扫房间。这样很多年了。  
那讲一件你小时候自己一个人印象最深的事情。李知勋说。

权纯永深深吸了一口气。李老师，我告诉你，你一定一定要给我保密，谁都不能告诉。她把脸埋在手掌心，我13岁的时候第一次来了例假，我那时候根本就不懂，还穿了新裙子去上学。血一直漫出来把我的裙子弄脏了，肚子还很痛，我就回去把衣服换了再来，穿着还沾着血的新裙子去楼下小卖铺买了卫生巾。好不容易弄干净了，回到教室发现大家都在对我空着的座位指指点点，我走近才发现我血沾到椅子上了……

15岁的时候我第一次和男朋友那个。她声音渐渐大了起来，也是我自己下楼买的避孕套。他们怎么会什么都不知道呢。弄得我特别痛。

李老师，她的眼泪又开始往下掉，我不想流产，流产肯定很痛。

李知勋叹了一口气。这件事上没有正确的选择也没有错误的选择。心理辅导不是要让对象走上他所认为正确的路线而是引导他们做出自己的选择。

“如果有事情的话，”李知勋说，“你可以给我在SNS上发信息。”

李知勋打开手机刷新一下，权纯永的信息就跳了出来，上面说：谢谢李老师，下周见，我感觉好多了，会好好考虑的。  
他看了一下又点开上面置顶的对话框，权顺荣发消息来：“什么时候下班？”

李知勋回复：“现在就下班了。“

权顺荣发给他一个脸红红的表情。

回家一开门，李知勋就把怀里抱着的巨大老虎玩偶扔到前来迎接他的权顺荣身上，权顺荣接住了就直笑，“这不会是我们纪念日的礼物吧？送给我这个？我们知勋果然是小孩子呢。”他软绵绵的扑上去搂住李知勋的脖子，脸颊蹭着他的发顶。

李知勋把他拉下来，用开玩笑的语气说：“你知道我不喜欢你这么说我。”

“我知道。“权顺荣捏捏他的脸颊，就好像李知勋是在跟他争论今天能不能多吃一个小熊软糖。

既然送了这样的玩偶，那么做爱也要在玩偶上做。不像往日的往返的抽插撞击，李知勋今天也发了狠，性器深深的埋进去顶在敏感点上磨，没一会儿权顺荣就被刺激的下腹痉挛，性器被李知勋握在手上涨红喷水，高潮的身体在空中僵硬了5秒才重重落下，疲惫的靠进李知勋的怀里。

“怎么这么一会儿就到了？嗯？”李知勋拨弄着他的头发问，“你怎么这么敏感？”

权顺荣已经累得睡着了。李知勋搂着他的腰臀，咬着牙自己撸动还硬着的性器，射出来的时候疲惫感也占了上风。迷迷糊糊间感觉权顺荣保抱住了他的脑袋，吻轻轻的落在他的额头上。“我们知勋，好乖，”李知勋听见他几乎微不可闻的说，“爱你。”

记录#3 2020.2.5  
高二 权纯永  
产检 比较顺利 决定流产了

权纯永可怜兮兮的说她妈妈这几个月都不会在家她也不敢自己去产检，李知勋只好陪她。他们一大早就是医生排队，想着早点结束不会落下太多课。妇科诊室里面没有多少人，他们一走进去，所有人的眼光都盯在了他们身上。叫到号了，医生抬起头也盯住他们，很和蔼的询问还穿着校服的权纯永感觉怎么样，有没有很严重的反应。权纯永低着头都回答了。医生又问：“孩子打算……流掉？”

也许这对医生来说是个很寻常的事情了。李知勋猜想这位医生这些年来看到的未成年怀孕的女孩绝对不在少数，不过也许他们大多都是家长陪着来或者自己一个偷偷前来，想要再了无痕迹的回去。但这句话对于权纯永却是一个巨大的打击，她的身子甚至微微颤抖起来，李知勋安慰的轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。

医生似乎很难猜测他们的关系。说是父辈的亲戚李知勋看起来太年轻，说是兄长他们也没那么亲密。看看权纯永低着头直哭李知勋还是老老实实什么都不敢说的样子，医生看他的眼神也渐渐敌意起来，李知勋没心情解释，但他知道医生是他当成诱骗少女的无原则混蛋了。

权纯永做B超也要李知勋陪着去。护士看了一眼他，语气冷漠的勒令他等在诊室外面，然后牵起女孩儿的手领她进去。这时权纯永也感觉出医生护士的误会了，嘴唇就不赞成的拧了起来。李知勋只来得及冲她点点头让她乖乖检查，门已经在他面前被重重关上了。

结果一切正常。医生看过了以后又开始叮嘱权纯永该吃些什么，怎么照顾自己。拉着她的手意有所指的跟她说，一定要找到真心疼爱你的人。李知勋有些尴尬的低下头，手指在桌子底下随便划拉着权顺荣SNS首页两个人的合照和其他稀奇古怪的照片。他感觉权纯永的眼神的医生的眼神似乎都在他们这里汇集了一下，然后权纯永把手收了回来。

“我不想要这个孩子了，“她语气轻松的说，可是眼泪还是从通红的眼角掉了出来。“把我搞怀孕的混蛋不配拥有它，我也不配拥有它。而且，我可能一辈子都遇不到像李老师一样对我这么好的人了。“

之前权纯永也问过他怎么跟权顺荣认识的，李知勋说“原来是朋友，后来就谈恋爱了。”但事实上不是这样的，他也不知道他为什么要撒一个这样无关紧要的慌，就好像他为真相感觉到羞耻了一样。

李知勋是在一场葬礼上遇见权顺荣的。这种时候不应该是遇见新人的好时机。每个人都在惨白的阳光下被消耗了，一个个仿佛干瘪的粉白的西红柿，漠然地，漆黑的。李知勋甚至怀疑死亡是否是他们这些人带来的。传说听见电线杆上的乌鸦叫了七声就是带来不详，现在也不过是这样的场景。

死者是个有钱人，某个知名公司的高层。李知勋一向不关心政治，不知道这类人物应不应该被归类为”财阀“。听乌鸦的絮语，他得知了这个中年男人同时也是一个社会活动家，大半生为了禁毒而呼吁奔走。乌鸦们叹息着，叹息着，摄像机的声音和奔丧的恸哭交织在一起。

李知勋有点迷信的。他高中的时候和弟弟一起散步的时候远远的电线上停着好几只乌鸦。他们轮流大声聒噪，李知勋就在心里慢慢的数着：一，二，三。数到七的时候，那些只乌鸦没有迟疑一般的继续叫喊下去了，那么就是八，九，十。李知勋突然松了一口气。然而弟弟在旁边拍拍他，说：这个不是任何预兆吧。这些是crow，但是只有raven才会带来不幸。没有呀，李知勋说，我没有那么想，我没有给自己心理暗示。

权顺荣就是这时候出现的，他细细瘦瘦的，眼睛红红的站在人群外面踮起脚想要往里面看。不过人群就好像有意把他挡住了一样，挤挤挨挨密不透风。所有人都在哭，叫，白色的鲜花撒的到处都是。李知勋在这场葬礼上并不认识谁，径自找到了附近的一个酒吧，钻进去随手点了一杯烈酒。

权顺荣接着走了进来。他穿着一件宽大的黑色斗篷，把他严严实实的罩在里面，可李知勋依然能看出来他的纤瘦。他坐在李知勋旁边只要了一杯柠檬水，却被新鲜柠檬的酸涩刺激得皱起了脸。李知勋看着他就忍不住笑了。权顺荣看见了就冲他举了举杯子。

权顺荣跟他在这种时候好脆弱。他轻轻吸了一口气，然后轻轻压抑着嗓子，细腻的气音像是被他压在了舌头底下。他说，”哥哥啊，哥哥啊。“

这种叫法像是小女孩，更何况，李知勋比权顺荣还小了几个月。他深深没进他的身体的时候，试图冷静残酷的拷打他的神智。”你以前都是跟哥哥做的吗？“

”我以为所以人都会喜欢，“权顺荣的姿势像是被他整个贯穿了。他精瘦的漂亮脸庞因为混杂的疼痛和快感扭曲了，眼睛里全是被搅动过后的香蕉果肉一样的烂糊神色。他回头亲吻的样子也像是献祭，表情空洞的柔和下来，好像被训练过无意识反应一样，”知勋不喜欢吗？“

后来他们就在一起了，李知勋自己想起来也觉得惊讶。权顺荣在他的城市自己开了一家咖啡馆，他们就这样稳定了下来。“你知道吗？知勋。”权顺荣说。我原来觉得一个人怎么能通过一夜就获得一个长久的伴侣呢。现在我才知道，这件事发生就是发生了，发生的时候你也不需要去纠结，就让它发生好了。

李知勋没有回答他，事实上，他正在暗自琢磨着为什么权顺荣用的是”长久的伴侣“这个词，而不是”爱情“呢。不过现在权顺荣三句不离“我爱你”，他们都把这段对话忘记了。

李知勋把权纯永送到学校门口。权纯永已经跟医生约好了两天后去做人流，就不要李知勋陪她了。她已经告诉了妈妈，妈妈答应会回来陪她。

下午就没什么事了。没有新来的病人，李知勋就早下班了，权顺荣还没有回来。他看看阳台上的洗衣篮，决定在权顺荣回家之前洗一下衣服。他外套脱下来放进洗衣机的时候听见口袋里有硬物脆响了一声，掏出来一看，是一根发绳，上面缀着两个亚克力樱桃。

记录#4 2020.2.6  
高二 权纯永  
一根她的发绳

权顺荣回来的时候就看见李知勋在卧室里翻找着什么，问起来李知勋说他在找他的心理咨询师资格证书，他想换个工作，去城北的诊所问问他们还缺不缺人。权顺荣告诉他这些文件什么的都放在书房的柜子里了。

李知勋去书房继续翻找，听见权顺荣在外面大声跟他报告今天发生的事情。“今天我下班前，有一个小姑娘来我的店里，她说她前段日子在你那里咨询，我就给她打了个折……”

权顺荣的声音从门外传进来显得温吞而模糊，李知勋心不在焉的应着，手上终于找到了埋在柜子底下的证书。但是证书下面还有一张遗产转移书，上面有权顺荣的名字。李知勋眯着眼睛去读另外一个名字，看清楚的那个瞬间他感觉自己眼冒金星。  
三年前他和权顺荣就是在这个家伙的葬礼上认识的。

权顺荣在后面叫着问他发生了什么他也不回来，开着车一路来到权纯永的班级外面让她的同学把她叫出来。权纯永不像以前总是试图捂着肚子小心翼翼的样子了，她笑着蹦出教室，“李老师，正好我也有事情要跟你说！——权顺荣，我妈妈说她认识权顺荣，他16岁的时候被我妈妈他们圈子里的一个有钱的家伙给包养了。你知道这件事吗，李老师？你知道这件事吗？”

李知勋没有回答，他只是跪下来，搂住了权纯永的肩膀，感觉到女孩儿惊讶的僵硬。发绳上两个塑料的樱桃在他的裤子口袋里沉甸甸的撞击着，他想起自己出门前想要扔掉的，可是他忘了。

“我知道，”他哽咽着紧紧的抱着女孩儿细瘦的肩膀，就好像抱紧他最后一棵救命的稻草，“我知道。”


End file.
